Le venin du serpentard
by AnneliLev
Summary: À la suite du tome 5, Harry à de la misère à se remettre de la perte de son parrain, et n'en peux plus de la pitié que les autres lui porte. Il décide que Neville sera l'élu malgré tout
1. Prologue

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

_**Bonjour, j'ai fais un prologue. Je compte faire des petit chapitre pour le suivre et si vous aimé, j'ai déjà commencer le premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira^^En passant, ça commence à la suite du cinquième tome et je me suis inspiré un peu du sixième tome^^ Ah, et sachez j'aime les commentaires ^^**_

Harry errait dans les corridor de Poudlard. Depuis la mort de Sirius, tout le monde ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour lui, en avoir pitié. Harry était bien sur chaviré, mais il ne voulait pas non-plus avoir toute cette attention, Il était vrai que de savoir que quelqu'un, à l'extérieur de Poudlard et du Terrier, s'inquiétait pour lui mais surtout l'aimait. Il trouvait dur de devoir faire face à Hermione qui faisait tout pour qu'il ne s'en fasse pas pour Sirius ou encore Ron qui se chamaillait toujours avec cette dernière. Il préférait les évité que de les affronté. Ils leurs avait déjà dit que rien ne servait de s'inquiéter et d'arrêter de se chamailler, mais rien à faire, ils continuaient toujours et encore. Il s'ennuyait aussi profondément des lettres de Sirius. Il y avait aussi cette histoire de prophétie qui le tourmentait. Pourquoi dont pas Néville? C'est sur qu'il ne lui souhaitait pas ça mais... en même temps...

Les dernières semaines avaient été éprouvante pour Harry, il avait dût supporter l'inquiétude des Weasley, même s'il ne voulait pas être impoli, il en avait assez. Le jeune magicien faisait de son mieux pour supporter toute ces personnes qui ne voulait en aucun cas le laisser seul pour régler ses compte avec lui même. Il y avait aussi une idée qui lui trottait dans la tête. Il avait vue Malfoy entrer dans une boutique de _l'allée des embrumes, Barjow et Beurk_. Ce dernier avait demander à Barjow, un vieux marchand, de lui réparer quelque chose, mais celui-ci lui demanda de lui amener. Malfoy lui avait montrer quelque chose qui avait intimider Barjow, que Harry n'avait put voir d'où il se cachait, et finalement, Malfoy demanda au marchand de lui mettre de côté un objet. Cette situation avait été une énigme au qu'elle Harry avait passé beaucoup de temps pour se changer les idées, mais ça lui avait finalement passé. Ensuite, Il avait su que Dumbledor voulait lui donner des cours spéciaux, surement en rapport avec la prophétie.

«Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ...»

Harry n'était pas d'accord à être ''L'Élu'', comme _La Gazette Du Sorcier_ le surnommait ces temps-ci, et il n'était pas non-plus d'accord à devoir jouer les héros. Ce soir là, il avait décidé que ce serait à Néville de faire le Héros.


	2. La première goute

_**Désolé d'avoir mis un peu de temps, c'est le temps des examens et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à y consacrer, j'espère que le suite ne vous déçoit pas ^^'**_

Chapitre Un

La première goute

Harry marchait depuis déjà plusieurs heures dans les corridor en laissant ses sombres pensées l'envahir. Il commençait à se faire tard, le soleil se couchait sur ce samedi brumeux et Harry regardait le paysage sans vraiment le voir. Il était du haut de la volière, où le froid s'agrippait à sa peau comme pour l'attirer vers l'extérieur. C'est à ce moment là qu'il en avait prit la décision. Il monta sur le cadre de la fenêtre qui lui permettait d'admirer le paysage, restant toujours ouverte pour que les hibou puissent entré et sortir à leur guise, et il regarda vers le lointain sol. Il s'apprêtait à sauter quand il entendit quelque pas léger avancer en direction de lui et s'arrêter net à quelques pieds de Harry qui ne se retourna pas. La voix familière, qui souvent déplaisante, s'adressa à lui d'une façon complètement inattendu; douce.

Tu attend quoi Potter? Que je te pousse? Désolé, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de te rendre service. Tu crois être le seul à vivre des moments dure? Des lourdes pertes? Sache que...

Je sais que ton père est mort, mais il le méritait! Répliqua Harry à Drago, en se retournant brusquement.

Eh bien, je vois que tu es bien informer, Potter. Tu pense que Black ne l'as pas mérité lui? Après avoir trahi trahi sa famille, son rang, son....

Arrête de parler de Sirius de cette manière! Dit Harry en se retournant très brusquement et joignant Drago en trois pas, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètre de son visage..

Tu as l'aire bien décidé à sauvé se qu'il à rester de l'honneur de ton parrain, pourtant, tu allais tous juste te suicider, ajouta calmement Drago sans broncher, restant calme, le visage froid, mais sans cette arrogance qu'Harry avait l'habitude d'y lire.

Cette attitude peu commune de la part de son adversaire enragea pendant deux seconde Harry qui sortie en un mouvement saccadé sa baguette magique et la pointa sur Drago qui transperça celui-ci d'un regard froid et dur. Harry soutenu son regard pendant deux seconde avant de se retourner. Il fit quelques pas chancelant vers la fenêtre sur laquelle il était monté pour faire son adieux à ce sinistre monde, et appuya ses deux mains sur le cadre laissant sa tête se balancer dans l'aire frais de septembre et ses cheveux débrayés balayer le vent frisquet. Une larme chaude coula sur la joue d'Harry et une main, qu'il ne repoussa nullement, vint se posée sur son épaule. Le garçon qui lui paraissait si froid, méchant et arrogant devenait tout d'un coup chaleureux, amical et emphatique.

Je sais quoi faire pour te sauvé. Suis-moi, je t'aiderai.

Harry hocha de la tête affirmativement, les yeux légèrement embrouillé par des larmes qu'il n'essayait plus de caché maintenant.


	3. Le plan

_** J'espère que ce n'est pas si pire, depuis que le premier chapitre est publier, il y a de moins en moins de monde qui ajoute ma fanfiction dans leur favorit... J'espère que je ne vous déçois pas trop^^' En tout cas, si vous aimé ça, laissé vos commentaires^^ Bonne lecture^^**_

**Chapitre2**

**Le plan**

Après s'être remit sur pied moralement, Harry suivit Drago jusque dans la salle des préfets, vide à cette heure tardive de la nuit, mais accessible pour Malfoy qui avait la clef, en tant que préfet. C'était la première fin de semaine de l'année, et les dortoirs étaient encore utilisés par quelques élèves fêtards qu'ils pouvaient encore entendre dancer, chanter et crier. Alors, tous deux se retrouvèrent assis face-à-face sur des sofas de cuirs. Harry avait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprit, et plus le temps passait, plus il se demandait se qu'il faisait à écouté Drago, mais les yeux si sincère de celui-ci lui rappelait momentanément se qui l'avait fais suivre le jeune homme au cheveux blond qui, pour une fois, le traitait presque comme son égale. Un silence dans lequel le Serpentard, très confortable, fixant Harry, qui faisait de même, mais avec plus de haine qu'il ne le voulait, comme une habitude qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais abandonner. C'est Drago qui brisa le silence qui, supportable, mais indécent pour cette situation;

- **Je peux t'aider**, répéta-t-il, comme s'il voulait repartir où ils avaient laissé la discutions qu'ils avaient débutée dans la volière, **mais il te faudra répondre à quelques questions pour que les choses soient clairs.**

Le silence qui suivit laissait du temps à Harry pour réfléchir à sa réponse. Drago avait l'aire si sincère, mais en même temps, la personne qui restait devant lui restait Drago. Celui-si reprit la parole, espérant qu'il n'abandonnerait pas;

- **Bon, je voudrait savoir quelles les rumeurs passant dans la _gazette du sorcier, _car j'imagine que tu as du suivre à la lettre tout ce qui c'est dit dans ce journal pendant les vacance d'été, qui sont fondées, et celles qui ne le sont pas.**

Harry garda le silence pendant quelques instants, fixant toujours Drago de la même manière. Il réfléchissait s'il devait vraiment lui faire confiance et finit par pensé que... oui, il devait le faire. Il poussa un soupir avant de se mettre à parler;

- L**a Salle des prophéties existe réellement. La prophétie dont causent les journaliste aussi, elle parle bien de moi et Lord Voldemort, elle dit que l'un ne peut pas vivre tant que l'autre est en vie et que l'un de nous mourra de la main de l'autre. Il est aussi dit que Le Maitre Des Ténèbres marquera son prochain à son égale, que celui qui détient le pouvoir de le vaincre naitra – ou est né – lorsque mourra le septième mois. Il est annoncé qu'il est détenteur d'un pouvoir dont Lord Voldemort est ignore et qu'il naitra parmi ceux qui l'aurons défié trois fois. C'est moi, mais... il y a aussi Néville...**, ajouta-t-il comme replonger dans ses pensées.

- **Néville Londubat?** Questionna Drago, regardant harry comme s'il parlait de pourriture, **Qu'est ce que ce misérable a à voir avec la prophétie?** Harry transperça d'un regard mauvais quand Drago traita son ami de ''misérable'', mais ne fit pas de commentaire et continua

- **Il représente toute les caractéristiques: Il est né en fin juillet, ses parents son morts sous ses yeux... En fait Voldemort m'a choisit, il aurait pue choisir Neville mais il ne l'a pas marquer comme son égale ou a...**

- **Il peut encore choisir Londubat, qu'est ce qui te dit que son choix est définitif?**

Harry regardait maintenant Drago, qui affichait un sourire malveillant, avec méfiance.

- **Ce ne serait pas...**

- **Oublis un peu tes remords et réfléchis-y bien**, coupa Drago d'un ton tranchant.** Un poids énorme te serra enlevé, tu n'aura plus de besoins de t'en faire, l'attention que les autres te porte baissera considérablement, tu pourra enfin être tranquille et tu pourra enfin faire ce qui te tente. Alors, qu'en pense-tu?**

- **Oui, peut-être, mais de toute manière il n'y a pas moyen de...**

- **J'ai un plan, coupa à nouveau Drago avec un sourire malfaisant qui rendit Harry curieux, mais inquiet.**


	4. Prélude à la première étape

_**Vu le grand nombre de review(et de commentaire sur la longueur de mes chapitre^^') eh bien, j'ai décidé de posté un plus long chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

**Chapitre 3**

**Prélude à la Première Étape**

Après qu'Harry eu parler à Malfoy de la prophétie, malgré l'interdiction de Dumbledor, Ils récapitulèrent et Drago lui dévoila son plan. Premièrement, il expliqua à Harry qu'il avait des contact avec Le Maitre Des Ténèbres. Le Griffondor réagis mal à cette nouvelle, il s'en doutait, mais ne pensait tout de même pas qu'après la défaite fulgurante de son père, Malfoy ai de bon contact avec Lord Voldemord et ses Mangemorts. Drago expliqua, pour clarifier cette affaire, que le Seigneur Des Ténèbres n'était nullement rancunier de ce qui s'était passé au Département Des Mystère, mais il ne s'avança pas plus dans cette direction. Harry sentit de la rage, mais aussi de la peine quand Drago lui parla de se lieu. C'était là qu'avait péril son parrain. Même qu'en y repensant, il était en train de parler a l'un des proches de l'assassin de Sirius, mais il garda son calme. Il savais que ça n'avait pas de sens d'en vouloir à Drago pour _ça,_ mais il avait tout de même plein d'autre raison. Enfin, Malfoy en vint à son plan;

- **Alors, je pense savoir comment te sortir de se pétrin. Mais il te faudra faire ce que je te dit.**

- **Mais... qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'es pas en train de me piéger**, répondit Harry insécure à l'idée de laissé Drago prendre les commandes.

-** Si tu ne veux pas, si tu veux arrêter, tu n'as qu'à retourner pleurer sur la tombe de ton bien aimé parrain et allé faire les poule mouillé ailleurs, je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer au poltron.**

Harry répondit par un regard directe, froid et haineux qui laissa Drago continué.

- **Alors tu peux aller dans ton dortoir te coucher.**

- **...Et toi, que vas-tu faire?**, ajouta Harry d'un ton abrupte

- **D'après toi**, rétoerqua tout simplement Drago en se levant, faisant signe à Harry de faire de même pour quitter.

Le Griffondor ne posa pas plus de question et suivit les indication de Drago, prenant la porte let partit en direction du dortoir de Griffondor le plus discrètement possible. Par mégarde, Harry se retrouve face à.... Mr. Slughorne, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal cette année là.

- **Harry**, chuchota-t-il l'air anxieux et surpris, comme prit sur un méfais, mais Harry n'y vit que du feu, comme celui-ci était dans la même situation. **Que fait donc-tu là à un heure aussi tardive de la nuit?**

- **Puis-je vous retourné la question Mr?**, dit tout simplement Harry, contenant sa gène.

- **Quel question effronté! Je te pensait mieux élevé que ça, mais il est vrai que sans parents il est dur de connaître les bonne manières...** Commença Slughorne sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'il était offensant. Ses propos gonfla les nerfs d'Harry qui fit du mieux qu'il put, n'écoutant nullement son professeur, prenant tout son énergie pour se contrôler. À la fin de son discour, Slughorne finit par revenir à son sujet principale, prit au dépourvut;** Alors, que fais-tu hors de ton Dortoir?**

- **Euh.... C'est que Peeves m'a volé mon devoir d'histoire de la magie, voyez-vous, et si je ne le remet pas à temps, soit après demain, eh bien... je ne voudrais pas que, déjà, en début d'année, avoir une mauvais dossier...**, improvisa Harry devenue écarlate, mais il espérait que dans la noirceur ce ne ce voit pas, ce qui semblait être le cas car Slughorne continua sans semblé douté.

**Harry, Harry, Harry... ce n'est pas non-plus en trainant dans les corridor de l'école à cette heure-ci ou en enfreignant des règlements que tu auras un bon dossier, va te coucher, je m'arrangerai pour ton devoir d'histoire de la magie afin que tu en sois dispensé. Va, maintenant.**

Harry était très content de pouvoir enfin s'enfuir et marcha discrètement et sans embûche jusqu'à son dortoir. Il dut réveiller la Grosse Dame en la brassant sans ménagement, vu ses vains efforts. Il dit le mot de passe, ''Snargalouf'', puis entra dans la tour de Griffondor le plus discrètement possible. Un attroupement d'élèves coucher ou assis sur les sofas chante l'hymne de Poudlard ou dorme, en plus grande majorité, ce qui laisse à Harry une plus grande marche de manœuvre. Il monte pour allé se coucher. Ses dernière pensé dérivait vers Drago, devait-il lui faire confiance...

Après six ou sept heures consécutives de sommeil, Harry se fit réveiller par Ron, furieux, qui le secoua un bon coup.

-** où étais-tu passé hier soir, et tant qu'à y être, toute la journée!?!** Il était furieux et Hermionne, assis sur le lit voisin, inquiète et triste. Ses yeux était rouge et bouffi.

- **Nul part**, grogna Harry en se retournant dos à eux, tirant le couverte par dessus de de son menton. **Fichez-moi la paix!**

Ils restèrent tout deux bouche-bée de cette réponse inattendu. Hermionne fondit en larme et Ron l'entraina à l'extérieur de la pièce. Harry avait de besoin de réfléchir avant de pensez à parler de la rencontre avec Malfoy. Harry se rendormit sur ce.

Harry se réveilla pour le petit déjeuner. Il s'habilla sans s'en rendre compte et alla vers La Grande Salle. La bas, l'animation était de paire. Tout le monde parlait, criait et rigolait à s'en époumoner. Un ciel magique avec un soleil éblouissant parsemé de quelques nuage légèrement gris. Harry passa entre les tables de Griffondor et Serpentard. Tous se taisaient à son passage et se mettaient à chuchoter les uns aux autres répétant les rumeurs de la _gazette du sorcier_. Quand Il passa tout prêt de Ron, Hermionne, Luna et Neville, le jeune garçon au cheveux roux marmonna quelques chose à l'intention d'Hermionne, tout en fixant Harry et la jeune demoiselle prit Patenrond et le déposa à une place resté vide à l'intention d'Harry. Celui-ci passa à côté sans en faisant mine d'avoir rien vue et alla s'assoir dos à Malfoy, qui le dévisagea. Pendant un instant, Harry eu l'impression qu'il avait rêver la rencontre de la nuit dernière, mais ce ne se peut pas, sinon, Ron et Hermionne ne l'auraient pas réveillé en trombe ce matin. Plongé dans ses pensées, Harry mange quelques gaufres avec du sirop de citrouille et un verre de Jus à la même saveur. Pendant le repas, Harry reçoit un exemplaire de la _gazette du sorcier_ qu'il ne prend le temps de regarder que deux secondes avant de le retourné après avoir lu le gros titre; ''_**Prophétie & Potter**_''. Les chuchotement à l'entour de lui s'épaissir, ainsi que les rires provenant de la table des Serpentard. Un lettre lui fit aussi remit par un chouette grise qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et lu son contenu;

_''Potter,_

_évite de me parler, me regarder ou de te tenir avec moi, ce pourrait attirer l'attention. Vendredi prochain, invite Londubat à prendre une petite marche pendant le diner, puis fais en sorte que vous vous trouveriez tout près de la cabane d'Hagride, sans qu'il puisse vous voir. Trouve un sujet qui peut l'intéresser afin qu'il sois captivé et surtout, fais en sorte de fuir quand s'il se passe quelque chose. fais comme si tu n'était au courant de rien, même si c'est presque le cas._

_Brûle cette lettre après l'avoir lu, le plus tôt sera le mieux''_

La lettre était soigneusement écrite de la main de Drago. Même si Harry n'avait presque jamais vu l'écriture de celui-ci, il le devinais par sa manière de l'interpeller et de lui donné des ordres. Il n'était toujours pas sûre de vouloir faire ce que lui dictait Drago, mais tout le bien que ça lui apporterait serait bénéfique. De toute manière, il aurait cinq jour pour y réfléchir.


	5. Place à la réflexion

Chapitre 4

Place à la réflexion

Cela faisait toute une journée qu'Harry pensait à ce que Drago lui avait dit, le matin même. Il était étendu sur son lit à baldaquin, dans le dortoir vide et silencieux si tôt, après le souper de dix-huit heures trente. Le jeune homme aux cheveux foncés et en bataille avait marché une grande partie de la journée, emmitouflé dans une veste et un foulard aux couleurs de Gryffondord. Il hésitait à faire confiance à Drago, il ne l'avait jamais fais et il ne croyait jamais avoir à le faire. Il s'endormit sur ces pensés.

Quand Harry de réveillât, ce fut par Drago qui le secouait sans ménagement. Il s'assit brusquement sans tout de suite comprendre et vit que l'heure était avancé; lueur blanche dans les ténèbres par les fenêtres, tout le monde était profondément endormit – à part lui-même. Quand il tourna la tête pour interroger le Serpentard sur sa présence en ces lieux à une heure aussi tardive, et aussi sur les moyens qu'il avait utilisé pour entré dans ce dortoir, celui-ci lui chuchota prestement qu'il devait absolument le suivre.

Après avoir arpenté Poudlard, l'un en habit vert sombre, l'autre en pyjama rouge et doré dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité, ils s'arrêtèrent dans le parc. Tout près Harry apercevait d'ici une fontaine coulant de jour comme de nuit, du moins, c'est ce que Harry en apprit, et le saule cogneur qui se prélassait violemment, frappant quelques animaux nocturnes trop audacieux. Ils s'assirent tout deux au pied d'un arbre et Drago s'adressa sans perdre de temps à Harry qui se fit tout ouï :

Bien, je t'ai amené ici pour une raison précise : Il nous faut un lieu… plus discret pour nous rencontré. Je ne veux pas que nos rencontres attirent l'attention. J'ai pensé à la salle-sur-demande, mais Dumbledor l'a ensorceler, dit-il levant les yeux en mentionnant le directeur.

Effectivement, Dumbledor avait prit les plusieurs précaution pour protéger Poudlard et pré-au-lard des infâmes admirateurs des ténèbres. Le château avait été complètement protéger par des maléfices et antis-sorts de maitre, et Harry commençait à se demandé s'ils ne risqueraient pas de tomber sur l'un d'eux, mais ses idées se refixèrent sur la planque que lui demandait Drago. Il tourna les yeux vers le saule cogneur en pensant à celle qu'utilisait Lupin étant plus jeune, quand il se transformait en loup-garou, et Drago suivit son regard, dévisageant l'arbre. Quand Harry prit conscience qu'il avait presque dévoilé ses pensés, Il détourna les yeux vers Drago qui le dévisageait maintenant. Harry décida de lui montrer la planque.

Je connais un endroit sûr… mais…

Harry brandit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'arbre agité, Drago suivit ses mouvements interloqué. Le garçon aux cheveux foncé lança un patronus, dont Drago n'eu même pas le temps de voir la forme, qui se dirigea en flèche en galopant vers le saule cogneur. Celui-ci se figea un instant plus tard, puis Harry partit à courir dans la même direction que son patronus et Drago le suivit, sous son ordre. Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent très repidement sous l'arbre, Drago légèrement derrière Harry, jusqu'au tronc. Là bas, ils y trouvèrent une trappe dans laquelle Harry sauta et suivit par Drago, ne voulant pas sauté dans le tunnel seulement quand une branche de l'arbre près de lui se mit à bouger.

Enfin tous deux sous l'arbre, les deux coéquipiers se retrouvèrent dans un tunnel où Harry les menèrent dans une pièce barricadée. Drago, pas mal plus intrigué que Harry, qui pensait avoir finalement fait le mauvais choix de montrer au Serpentard ce lieu, débutât la conversation;

Où sommes-nous?

La cabane hurlante, répondit Harry sur le ton de la conversation

Tu veux dire ''LA cabane hurlante''? La maison hantée de Pré-au-lard? Demanda Drago en se tournant précipitamment vers Harry qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête nonchalant. Il dévisagea longuement Harry avant de comprendre qu'il parlait franchement et puis il sourit. Il continua par une nouvelle question. Comment as-tu connu cet endroit? Harry pensa à Lupin, à son père puis vers Sirius avant de réponde :

Un hasard… Qu'est ce que tu as à me dire maintenant? Ajouta-t-il, restant vague, en s'assoyant sur un vieux sofa poussiéreux et rapiécé par endroits.

Bien, dit Drago en roulant des yeux, voyant que celui-ci ne voulait pas en dire plus sur le sujet, je n'avais rien de vraiment concret à te dire pour l'instant, mais… Elle n'est tout de même pas hanté cette baraque?!? Ajouta-t-il en s'interrompant lui-même.

Non, dit-il en roulant des yeux devant l'ignorance du serpentard, il y avait un loup-garou autrefois, mais…

QUOI!?! S'exclama Drago, Un loup-garou!?! Harry souri et se mit à rire avec le serpentard .Ce devait être la fatigue, car jamais il ne rirait avec Drago en tant normal. Celui-ci reprit : Tu me niaise alors?

Non, finit-il part dire dans un fou-rire qui s'apaisa, non, il y avais un élève qui soufrait de lycanthropie Dumbledor l'accepta à condition qu'il s'enferme ici à chaque pleine lune, une longue histoire.

Comment en sais-tu autant? Demanda le garçon au sang pur.

Disons, que… j'ai été directement concerné…, répondit Harry entre deux bâillements. Drago le dévisagea avant de l'imiter et de l'inviter à sortir d'ici afin d'aller dormir.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla, dans son lit, côte à côte à celui de Ron, déjà vide. La moitié des élèves était encore dans leur lit. Il mit son uniforme, consultât son horaire, il aurait un cours de potions en double avec les Serpentars puis prit ses outils de potion. Il soupira puis descendit les escaliers vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Là, il y avait Hermione et Ron qui firent minent de ne pas le voir et continuèrent en chuchotant dans leurs coin en fouillant dans leurs bouquins. Harry se sentit mal de devoir passé devant eux, imitant le peu de réaction qu'ils eurent et pris la porte sans un bruit. Il alla vers la grande salle afin de déjeuner, comme l'heure du petit déjeuner approchait. Il se renfrognant dans son coin pour manger tranquille. Ensuite il se dirigea directement vers le cachot même si il restait presque qu'une demi heure avant le premier cours. Il réfléchissait à sa soirée. Il s'était tout de même bien entendu avec Drago la nuit dernière.


	6. Confusion

_**Désolé de vous avoir négligé, je n'ai pas eut le temps d'écrire depuis plusieurs siècle, veuillez pardonner le répit qui m'a prit. Je vous offre donc, pour me faire pardonné, vous offrir un long long long chapitre^^**_

Chapitre 5

Confusion

Harry était descendu au donjon pour son cours de potion en double avec les Serpentards. Il avait passé une matinée dure et froide sans pouvoir vraiment parlé avec ses deux amis. Il était un peu fâché contre eux, de leur attitudes face a lui et ne savait dire s'il le méritait. D'une autre pars, il y avait Drago et son idée afin de rendre Néville ce que l'on appelait ''L'Élue'' qui le préoccupait. Maintenant, Harry ne savait plus quoi pensé, quoi faire, quoi dire… Il avait tout bonnement envie de s'abandonné à la dérive, oublié ses problèmes. C'était possible, mais ce n'était pas une solution. Il devait faire des choix, qui serais ou non à son avantage.

C'est perdu dans ses pensé que le professeur Rogue surpris Harry, assit dans le corridor face à la salle de classe. Il le dominait de toute sa grandeur et le regardait d'un air hautin et dédaigneux :

- Ce n'est pas dans vos habitude d'arriver avant les cours, Mr. Potter, dit-il, marquant une pause pour laisser au pauvre gryffondor le temps de revenir sur terre et de se relevé, La ponctualité n'est définitivement pas l'une des qualités que vous priorisez.

Harry ne répondit pas, l'affrontant du regard le plus longtemps possible avant que son professeur n'entre dans la classe et aille s'assoir a son pupitre. Harry, ne voulant pas être seul avec son professeur de potion, hésita d'entré dans la classe avant d'aller s'assoir a une table du fond afin de ne pas démontré sa crainte. Rogue ne fit que levé les yeux vers Harry quand celui-ci accrocha son sac a sa chaise et mit ses bouquins sur la table à coté de son chaudron, et commenta en retournant à ses papier de la façon les plus désagréable;

- Vous n'avez non plus l'habitude d'être plus studieux que la moyenne… Seriez-vous influencé par de bonnes fréquentations?

Tout en retenant son souffle, Harry leva ses yeux vers son professeur, dont l'attention était déjà redirigée vers ses papiers. Il avait finit cette phrase avec une pointe d'amusement. Un peu d'ironie, aurait-il crut. Après quelques secondes de silence, Harry reprit son souffle silencieusement tout en retournant à ses bouquins et interpréta cette remarque comme une coïncidence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les plus longue minute qu'Harry eu connut, plusieurs élèves entrèrent dans la classe, dont Hermionne et Ron, qui s'assirent dans un coin éloigné d'où se trouvait Harry, et Drago, qui s'installa à la droite du gryffondor, faute place dans la classe, sans que l'un ne parle à l'autre. Quand Harry se surprenait à regarder Malfoy, hésitant à lui donné une réponse tout de suite, il remarquait à quel point Drago restait tout de même et malgré tout Drago, même si celui-ci lui avait fait la morale, même s'ils avaient rit ensemble à la cabane hurlante, Drago, il restait tout de même Drago.

À la fin du cours, Harry remballa ses cartables et sortit à l'extérieur pour prendre de l'aire frais emmitouflé dans une cape et un foulard aux couleurs de gryffondor. Il regardait les doux mouvements de l'eau en réfléchissant à l'idée d'être avec Drago. L'idée lui paraissait de plus en plus folle et une frustration naissait en lui quand il y pensait. C'est en soupirant qu'il s'éloigna de ses pensé sombres. Pour lui, c'était tout simplement décider, il dirait non a Drago, un point c'est tout. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus en s'en faire pour cette question qui le perturbait tant, c'était pour Hermion et Ron qu'il s'en faisait. Comment pourrait-il retrouver leur confiance?

Pendant qu'Harry, perdu dans ses pensés en regardant les sombres reflet dans le lac, Drago était un peu plus loin et le regardait. Il sentait qu'il le perdait. Il devait, de toute évidence, faire surface afin de reprendre la maitrise de celui-ci. Il fit quelques pas vers, le garçon aux chevaux de geais et lui adressa la parole, sans l'intimider des yeux, le regard perdu dans les profondeur des eaux.

Je te comprend, dit-il avec tendresse, je comprend la confusion qui te harcelle. Pourquoi faire confiance à Malfoy?, questionna-t-il Harry en détournant le regard des flots pour le foudroyé du regard et en devenant de plus en plus brusque. Cet incapable sang-pur qui se sent en permanence au dessus des autre, insensible aux problèmes des autres, cet idiot! Pourquoi!

Harry resta sans un mots devant ces dernières paroles crié par Malfoy. Il sentais la vérité derrière cette scène qui, il le voyait, un peu trop dramatique. Mais malgré tout, il savait que Drago disait ce qu'il pensait. Il savait que le doutes qu'il le prenait le troublait pour de vrai. Drago n'attendit plus avant de se retourné et repartir, furieux, d'un pas dur et saccadé. C'est en le voyant partir que Harry intervint.

Malfoy, dit-il en attendant qu'il s'arrête, j'accepte.

Toujours dos à Potter, le garçon au cheveux ambré acquiesça avant de gardé le regard bien bas, un expression de gravité sur son visage.


	7. Exécution

Chapitre 6

L'éxécution

Le reste de la journée durant laquelle Harry avait accepté l'offre de Malfoy se suivit très paisiblement. Il avait passé les pauses entre les cours avec ce dernier, parlant très franchement, comme deux vieux copains qui ne se seraient pas vue durant une longue période. Harry se sentait plus serein qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Il se sentait tout à coup léger d'avoir laissé les rênes à une autre personne. Il avait ressentit de graves remords durant le début de la semaine du fait qu'il hésitait à accepter que Malfoy fassent du mal à Neville, mais maintenant qu'il avait accepté, il se sentait beaucoup plus libre. Maintenant qu'il avait prit sa décision pour de vrai, il ne ressentait plus ce pincement au cœur qu'il avait ressentit au début de cette semaine là.

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent aussi plaisant que ce jour là, Drago et Harry passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble, parlant et rigolant tout les deux. Pendant la soirée du deuxième jour, Drago et Harry se retrouvèrent à la salle sur demande, à cause de la pluie qui tombait abondamment, et où Drago avait invité une bande d'ami à lui, dont Pansy Parkinson, qui se mit à jouer dans les cheveux d'Harry un moment donner pendant la soirée, et, Harry ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer, Warrington et Montague, tous deux poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Harry s'entendit à merveille avec tout le monde, et prit même du plaisir à partager le pouvoir que Malfoy avait sur le petit groupe qui se regroupait autour d'eux.

Ce soir là, quand la plupart des Serpentard étaient partit se coucher, Drago revint sur la tâche qui attendait Harry pour le lendemain:

Bien, demain soir, à huit heure, tu iras vers les serres avec Londubat. Reste à l'extérieur, non loin de là et fait le patienté. Et, en passant, tient.

Il lui tendit une fiole remplit d'un liquide pâteux d'une couleur orange clair. Harry la regarda avec amusement et avant qu'il ne puisse posé sa question, Malfoy répondit, sans paraitre nullement étonné;

Une potion de Change-Couleur, 48 heure garantit, dit-il, j'en ai piqué à Rogue quand il avait le dos tourné, au dernier cours, s'empressa-t-il de répondre sur un ton désinvolte quand Harry ouvrit la bouche pour le questionner sur le comment il se l'était procuré. Utilise ça, maintenant, tu n'aura qu'a dire que quelqu'un t'a jouer un mauvais tour si on te pause des questions.

Harry acquiesça en regardant la pâte orangé dans le tube puis, sans trop d'hésitation, l'ouvrit et se frotta le cuir chevelu. Quelques minutes plus tard, la potion se fondit à sa peau, puis on put voir les effets apparaître; Ses cheveux prirent lentement une teinte rousse, à peu prêt comme ceux de Ron, pensa Harry avec une pointe d'amertume. Après s'être dit au revoir, les deux amis se séparèrent et retournèrent dans leur Salle commune respective.

En arrivant dans la tour Gryffondor, après avoir lancé dans un murmure ''Abstinence'' à la Grosse Dame qui somnolait dans son cadre sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait elle découvrit l'ouverture qui permettait l'accès à la salle commune des Gryffondors, Harry vit avec une certaine surprise dans tout les regards qui se tournaient vers lui, le murmure des conversation s'arrêtant sur son chemin, mais comprit rapidement que la potion Change couleur avait déjà fait effet sur ses cheveux.

Le lendemain matin, Harry passa à nouveau une agréable journée, malgré sa chevelure qui avait prit une couleur de plus en plus vive au cours de la nuit, en compagnie de Malfoy et cette fois-ci, Crabbe et Goyle les accompagnèrent pendant leurs sorties dans le parc. L'herbe était humide à l'extérieure, mais des percé de ciel bleu, révélant un soleil splendide, faisait doucement sécher le parc.

C'est à l'heure du déjeuner que Harry décida d'inviter Neville à la serre. Ce dernier était installé à table, en train de prendre son déjeuner en compagnie de Ron, Hermione et Luna, qui avaient une discutions très vivante, ponctué d'éclats de rire. Quand Harry arriva, l'animation s'affaissa, un silence s'installa, mais faisant mine de rien, il s'installant devant Londubat. Hermione et Ron prirent leurs affaires à la hâte et partir d'un pas précipité de la Grande-Salle alors que Neville regardait ses céréale, visiblement embarrassé, et que Luna, regardant les deux amis s'éloigner à grand pas, d'un aire Serein, passa une de ses remarque que Harry trouvait en temps normal, gênante;

Il me semble qu'ils sont fâchés contre toi...Peut-être, répondit à la hâte Harry sans accorder de regard à Luna qui ne s'en sentit pas atteint, fixant toujours les grandes portes où venait de disparaître Hermione et Ron. Harry posa ses yeux sur Neville qui, manifestement, aurait voulut être n'importe où autre qu'ici. Neville, je voulais te demander de l'aide...

Surprit, Neville leva la tête pour regarder Harry dans les yeux avec une nette incompréhension. Harry lui sourit d'un sourire qui n'était pas le sien, un peu trop malin, puis il reprit;

...En Botanique

Encore un peu interloqué, Neville répondit par un sourire. Puis répondit qu'il pourrait l'aider. Après avoir fixé l'heure du rendez-vous, ils bavardèrent encore quelques minutes, après quoi, ils allèrent en Défense contre les forces du mal.

En fin de journée, après avoir finit un devoir pour son cour de potion (20 pouce de parchemin sur les propriété curative du Bézoard), Harry amena vers huit heure moins dix Neville hors de l'école, en marchant lentement vers les serres tout en parlant très aisément de tout et de rien;

J'aurais bien aimé que l'A.D. continu, même si nous nous sommes débarrassé de Ombrage, dit Neville, plutôt détendu. J'aimais tes cours Harry, tu es un excellent professeur Harry, tu sais? Et aussi, j'ai appris beaucoup plus dans les cours de l'A.D. qu'en cinq ans d'étude de défense contre les forces du mal. Tu devrais peut-être penser à aller en enseignement si tes ambition d'Aurore ne t'amène nul part.Oh, s'est gentil Neville. Pour tout dire, l'enseignement ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup, mais j'ai tout de même aimé vous aidé... merci du compliment.Ce n'est rien... répondit Neville. Je peux te posé une question Harry?, demanda Neville, dont la gêne lui rougissait les oreilles, attendant l'acquiescement de l'autre gryffondor pour continuer, qui vint sans hésitation. Pourquoi tes cheveux sont-ils ...roux?Oh! dit Harry qui avait adopté un sérieux pour écouté la question de Neville, mais qui répondit avec un rire chaleureux. Eh bien, c'est juste un mauvais tour que l'on m'a fait... rien de bien grave, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant l'aire contraint que prenait Neville. Puis, après avoir reprit son aire gêné, Neville continua;Eh heum... j'aurais une autre question... dit-il en jetant à Harry qui cette fois-ci avait gardé un air détendu en acquiesçant à Neville. C'est que... bafouillât Neville très peu à l'aise, je voulais savoir... ce qui se passe entre toi Hermione et Ron... Ils sont très... fâchés contre toi...Ce n'est rien... commença Harry avant d'être interrompu par Neville;Très très très fâché, commença Neville en insistant sur ses adverbe. Ils ne veulent même pas...

Mais l'on ne sut pas ce qu'Hermione et Ron ne voulaient pas faire, car Neville fut interrompu par un grand claquement sourd qui retentit au loin, dans le parc. Les deux Gryffondors se figèrent un instant, puis une poudre noire vint et tomba sur eux.

La poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou que vendent les jumeaux Weasley, pensa Harry. Puis c'est alors qu'il ressentit une foudroyante douleur à sa cicatrice. Elle lui transperçait les os d'une douleur aigu qui lui donna des haut-le-corps alors qu'il était pris de féroces tremblements. Harry ressenti une joie qui ne lui appartenait pas, une joie mauvaise et malsaine qui lui sciait le front d'une froidure intolérable; la joie de Lord Voldemort. Toujours paralysé, Harry eu la tentation de s'échapper le plus rapidement que sa douleur pourrait le lui permettre, comme le lui avait conseillé Malfoy, mais il devait aider Neville à échapper à ce que le Serpentard lui avait préparé. Il était pétrifier là, recroqueviller sur lui-même, la tête écrasé contre son nombril, entendant vaguement Neville crier son nom. Puis, tout à coup, Neville se tu, et alors, Harry reprit contrôle de ses jambe, la crainte le rongeant de l'intérieure ,mais la joie de Voldemort l'obligeant à plusieurs gloussement involontaire alors qu'il commençait à avancer d'un pas déterminé mais saccadé et lent vers l'endroit où il avait entendu Neville crier son nom pour la dernière fois. Les effets de la poudre s'amenuisait peu à peu et Harry commençait à distingué les couleurs dans la noirceur. Des bruits de cape se froissant dans le vent se faisaient entendre au-dessus de sa tête. Harry trébucha sur quelques choses de dur, tombant lourdement sur le sol. Une lumière verte jaillit de nul pars. Un cri froid, perçant, retentit dans le froid, puis plus rien. Le noir absolu.

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, une lumière blanche l'éblouît. Sa cicatrice lui faisait toujours mal, mais beaucoup moins. Il ne sentait un étrange engourdissement au niveau des jambes qui fourmillaient douloureusement, et il avait mal au dos. Quand il réussi durement à ouvrir les yeux, l'infirmerie lui apparût, puis, il vit dans son champs de vision Mrs Weasley se pencher sur lui. Il voyait ses lèvres bouger, y lisant même « Harry, mon chérie! », mais n'entendit qu'un murmure incompréhensible et assourdit. Il referma et rouvrit ses yeux plusieurs fois, très lentement en entendant les bruits qui l'entouraient comme feutrés. Il vit Mrs Pomfresh se pencher sur lui alors que Mrs Weasley, les yeux ce remplis de larmes, parlait de plus en plus vite sans qu'Harry ne puisse rien en comprendre. La guérisseuse l'observa un moment puis fit reculer la mère de Ron, maintenant en larmes, et Mrs Pomfresh porta un liquide aux lèvres d'Harry, qui le but sans protester, puis il se sentit plus léger et, en tournant douloureusement la tête vers la droite, où il aperçut une autre personne allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie, inerte, avant de se plonger dans un profond sommeil sans rêve.


	8. La prévention de l'elfe

Chapitre 7

Titre

La prévention de l'elfe

Harry était assis au bout d'une longue table de chêne à laquelle était présente plusieurs sorcier dont les visages étaient dissimulés sous des cagoules noires de leurs longues robes toutes identiques. La fureur coulait dans ses veines alors qu'il regardait attentivement chaque personne présente, qui regardait avec soumission la table devant eux. Une jeune femme tremblait à quelques sièges de là où Harry était assis, des larmes coulant sur ses longs cheveux blond et sales. Harry posa son regard sur elle avec une haine sans égale. Il sortit avec une de ses mains blanches aux longs doigts une baguette magique de sa poche puis la leva en direction de la jeune femme.

Harry ouvrit à nouveaux ses yeux sur l'infirmerie, le soleil baignant la pièce d'une agréable et douce lumière aux teintes de feu. Harry prit premièrement conscience de sa douleur, ensuite, peu à peu, la mémoire lui revint. Malfoy, son plan, la poudre d'obscurité et Neville. Harry tourna brusquement sa tête vers la droite à cette dernière pensé, ravivant des douleurs dans son dos et son cou, et ne vit rien ni personne. Harry prit donc ses lunettes et remarqua que le lit à sa droite était vide. Harry eut un nœud dans l'estomac avant de voir Mrs Pomfresh qui entrait dans la pièce, d'un pas léger. Elle tourna son regard vers lui avant qu'il n'eut le temps de feindre le sommeil et commença à le sondé avec sa baguette magique.

- Il est quel heure, dit Harry d'une voix râlante, qui lui fit mal le long de la gorge.

- Chut! Répondit-elle rapidement, ne parlez pas et économisez vos forces. Votre petit-déjeuner ne devrait pas tarder, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'Harry s'en allait pour rouvrir la bouche et poser une autre question.

Mais vu son expression, Harry n'osa pas d'autres questions et ne dit plus un mot, se contentant de réfléchir. Il repensa à la veille, où, du moins, ce qu'il pensait être la veille, car il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormit. Il se demandait si toute cette embuscade était bel et bien l'œuvre de Malfoy, et si Neville était… s'il était… mais Harry ne réussit pas à formulé cette possibilité dans son esprit confus, et fut content de voir apparaitre Dobby, l'Elfe de maison, arrivé avec un plateau généreusement remplit de porridges, de rôties et de céréales. Il était étrangement habillé d'un pull over gris qui lui faisait une étrange robe, lui tombant en bas des genoux et portait des chaussettes, l'une blanche jauni et l'autre rose à fleur. Il était manifestement très content de servir le repas d'Harry, sautillant sur place menaçant la nourriture de sortir de leurs contenants.

- Bonjour Harry Potter, Monsieur, dit l'elfe de maison, tout enjoué, essayant de retenir son entrain devant Mrs Pomfresh qui le fusilla d'un regard mauvais devant sont manque de calme. J'ai appris votre accident Monsieur, Dobby était très inquiet pour Harry Potter, Monsieur. Comment va-t-il aujourd'hui?

- Bien Dobby, dit Harry d'une voix un peu rauque après s'être racler sa gorge moins douloureuse, avec un sourire chaleureux sur le visage. Pourrais-tu me donner mon déjeuner?, ajouta gentiment Harry qui avait faim en voyant le bol de porridges vaciller sure le plateau que tenait Dobby qui sautillait d'un pied à l'autre en une tentative désespéré de contenir son excitation

- Oh! Bien sure, Harry Potter, Monsieur! S'exclama l'elfe de maison en déposant le cabaret sur la table qu'il déplace pour être accessible à Harry, de son lit, en restant étendu. Est-ce que Dobby peut rendre un autre service à Harry Potter? Ajouta-t-il précipitamment en s'inclinant bien bas devant celui-ci, tellement que Harry le perdit de vu quelques seconde avant qu'il se redresse. Le garçon allonger dans le lit d'infirmerie réfléchit un instant, la bouche pleine de Porridge puis il répondit après avoir avalé goulument;

- Oui, pourrais-tu prévenir Drago Malfoy que je vais b…. Harry s'interrompit devant l'air surprit et attristé de Dobby avant de comprendre; Dobby avait été le serviteur des Malfoy pendant une très longue période, et ils l'avaient très mal traité. L'air attrister de Dobby se transforma rapidement en un regard accusateur et, avant qu'Harry ne puis se justifier, l'elfe reprit la parole;

- Drago Malfoy est un méchant garçon, Harry Potter, Monsieur! Vous ne devriez pas vous tenir avec lui, Harry Potter ne devrait pas voir le méchant Drago Malfoy! Il… Il est…

On ne sut pas ce que Drago était, car Mrs Pomfresh, qui s'était absentée pendant la discussion, revint dans la pièce, alarmé par les cris poussé par l'elfe qui, à présent, pleurnichait bruyamment. La guérisseuse s'écria plusieurs fois, folle de rage « Dehors! » à l'elfe qui disparut, toujours en larme.

Harry se sentait un peu ébranlé par la réaction de Dobby alors qu'il déjeunait. Il était un peu triste pour l'elfe qui, évidemment, n'aimait pas sont n'ancien maitre, ''peut-être'' avec raison, pensa Harry pour se convaincre, avec orgueil, que les Malfoy ne pouvait pas être si méchant dans leurs propre intimité. Drago le lui avait prouvé cette semaine. Il réfléchit à cela pendant quelques minutes après son petit-déjeuner, essayant de se convaincre qu'il avait raison de faire confiance au Serpentard, mais fut rapidement rejoint par Mrs. Weasley.

Elle avait sur le visage un sourire crispé par l'inquiétude, mais un certain soulagement relâcha ses traits quand elle croisa le regard d'Harry, qui lui sourit. Il était heureux, quoi qu'un peu surprit, de la voir auprès de lui, alors qu'il était en si mauvais terme avec Ron. Ils parlèrent longuement de se qui c'était passé sous le regard de braise de Mrs Pomfresh qui voulait voir Harry se reposer. Harry prit soin de s'en tenir à la version ''officielle'' des évènements, omettant délibérément de mentionner quelques détails, tel que l'implication de Malfoy ou la joie qu'il eut ressenti lors qu'il était plongé dans le noir.

- …et je me suis réveillé ici, conclut Harry après de longues explications. Qu'est il arriver à Neville finalement, demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de parler sur le ton de la conversation.

- Oh, soupira Mrs Weasley, dont le visage s'était adoucit en voyant Harry qui était plutôt bien, mais qui reprit une partie de l'inquiétude avec laquelle était entré dans l'infirmerie. Il, il a été transféré à Ste Mangouste, l'hôpital pour les maladies et blessure magique, mais il devrait bien s'en sortir, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en lisant ce qu'elle crut être de la crainte sur le visage de Harry, mais de la culpabilité. Ne t'en fait pas, Harry.

Ils échangèrent un long regard. De la compassion de la part de Mrs Weasley et de la gratitude de la par de Harry s'échangèrent entre eux deux par ce regard, après quoi Mrs Wesley l'embrassa en lui chuchotant qu'elle devait s'en aller pour retourner au quartier général de l'Ordre, après quoi elle partie. Harry se demanda si elle était au courant pour le froid qui s'était répendut entre lui-même et son fils, car elle avait soigneusement évité, lui semblait-il , de parler de Ron et Hermione. Peut-être était-ce qu'une impression…

Harry put sortir le soir même, pour le souper à la Grande Salle et en fut soulagé. Il était tanner d'être seul, étendu à l'infirmerie, mais n'avait pas oublié à quelle point il était en mauvais terme avec Ron et Hermione et redoutait de les revoir, malgré tout. Une fois assis à la table des Gryffondors, en un endroit ou plusieurs sièges libres laissaient un peu de solitude à Harry, ou du moins, pour un moment, il fut étonné, très étonné d'être rejoint, dans un _crac_ sonore par Dobby. Toutes personne aux à l'entour regardaient Dobby avec des sourires moqueurs, accompagnés par quelques gloussement et chuchotements. Harry resta un moment à regardé l'elfe, habillé d'un T-shirt mauve trop ample pour lui, de chaussettes, l'une verte, l'autre marron à pois beige et un foulard aux couleurs de Gryffondor, qui commençait déjà à se servir, sans accordé un regard à Harry, des pâtes des plats en or qui, venaient de se remplir sans qu'Harry n'en prennent conscience. Depuis qu'Harry fréquentait Poudlard, et de ce qu'il en sache, aucun elfe de maison ne s'était jamais invité à prendre un repas dans la Grande Salle. À présent, le bruit des conversations s'était rependu dans toute la salle, et des élèves de Serdaigle et Serpentard se levait pour apercevoir la créature aux oreilles de chauve-souris. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour posé une question à Dobby, mais celui-ci fut plus vite :

- Harry Potter ne devrait plus voir le jeune Malfoy. Lui être un abominable petit garçon méchant, dit il de sa petite voix couinante avec une hargne que Harry ne lui connaissait pas. Dobby sait ce qu'il veut, et Harry Potter ne devrait pas lui faire confiance. Il avait posé ses yeux sur lui, avec une grande détermination, comme s'il se essayait de lire dans ses pensés.

- Ne t'inquiète p…, commença Harry mais il fut interrompu par Hermione qui se jeta dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'assit à coté de lui après l'avoir aspergé abondamment de ses larmes et prit la parole;

- Est-ce que tu va bien? Il… il… il parait que…, Hermione fut secoué de nouveau sanglot puis elle reprit, est-ce vrai?

Harry l'observa un long moment. Elle avait le visage noyé de larmes qui continuaient de couler abondamment, mais elle avait un grand sourire sur son visage. Puis il regarda brièvement autour de lui; peu de personne ne les regardait et il en conclut que personne n'était au courant des évènements concernant la veille. Il finit par lui renvoyé son sourire.

- Tout va bien, je vais tout te raconté quand nous serons dans la Tour, dit-il doucement en l'invitant à s'assoir à ses côté, ce qu'elle fit. Et toi, quoi de neuf, ajouta-t-il comme si rien ne s'était produit, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais eut de dispute.

- Oh, dit elle en riant, pas grand-chose, puis, reprenant son sérieux, elle ajouta; on s'est ennuyé de toi. Elle le regarda brièvement puis, comme si elle avait peur de s'y brûler, détourna son regard un peu plus loin dans la Grande salle. Voilà Ron qui arrive, s'il te plaît, Harry, soit indulgent, Ron a eu un peu plus de difficulter à te pardonner ton…

- Ça va, lui assura-t-il en un chuchotement pour ne pas se faire entendre de Ron qui prenait place devant eux, en adressant un sourire polit à Harry et Hermione, il se servit une pleine cuillerée de pâte.

- Salut, dit-il d'une voit froide et distante, laissant un court silence s'installer avant de continuer. Pourrais-tu me passer le ragoût Hermione?

Il la regarda froidement en tendant la main vers le plat, non loin de elle, puis, visiblement troublé et déçu par son attitude, elle prit le plateau d'or dans un grand soupir et lui tendit. La soirée fut plutôt silencieuse, mais Harry ressenti un peu de chaleur en lui quand il surpris, à plusieurs reprises, un regard lourd de remord et d'inquiétude en provenance de Ron, qui détournait les yeux quand Harry le voyait. Après avoir raconté à Hermione ce qui c'était produit la veille, selon la ''version officielle'', il se mit au lit de bonheur. Il était tout de même heureux de retrouver Hermione et, à moitier, Ron, mais, il n'en doutait pas, il allait finir par lui pardonner.

Vers une heure du matin, Harry se fit réveiller par une chouette hulotte qui était venu le harceler en pleine nuit, afin de lui transmettre un message. En voyant l'écriture sur le parchemin, il sut immédiatement que la lettre provenait de Malfoy. Il prit ses lunettes en déroulant le parchemin sur lequel il lut les neufs mots de la par du Serpentard; ''Demain, vient me voir au parc à 13 heure'' avant que la chouette reparte par la fenêtre. Il enleva ses lunette, les reposa sur sa table de nuit et soupira en pensant à Neville, qui avait dut payer pour son propre égoïsme et aux avertissements de Dobby. Il s'endormit sur ce, et, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, le papier sur lequel Malfoy lui avait fait parvenir son message s'enflamma, laissant une trainée de cendre sur les draps et sur le sol de la chambre.


End file.
